H2o: Just Add an Alternative
by alexiswritesfanfiction
Summary: 'I want to be with him so bad it aches, and I will do anything to make sure I'm the girls he's with, not Cleo.' thinks Charlotte. Rated T because of kissing and other stuff. (No cussing) What would of happened if Cleo was the one to loose her powers, not Charlotte?
1. How it happened Part 1

**Ok, so I adopted this story from notKate. She is making a new account though called katandemmy. Anyway I was so excited to get to right this. I've never adopted a story before, so wish me luck. **

**I don't own H2o Just Add Water...**

* * *

Cleo's P.O.V

I'm at the docks with Lewis, and I hand him his fishing pole.

"Thanks" he says. "You're welcome" I reply smiling.

He takes hold of my hands after placing his fishing pole in his speed boat.

"You could come with me you know" he says. I love him so much.

I would love nothing more than to spend time with him, but I promised Rikki and Emma I would hang out with them.

"I know, but I promised the girls" I tell him. "Yes, I understand…" he says looking slightly disappointed. "But, I'll miss you" he finishes. "You'll only be gone an hour" I say leaning in for a kiss as he does the same.

"Aww, do you really have to do that in public?" questions Rikki making Lewis and I stop before we can kiss.

"Uh… Yes we do" he says. Rikki and Emma walk towards us.

"We've got to get a move on. We have plenty to do before the full moon" Emma says being controlling.

"Be extra careful. I have a theory it will be a special one tonight" says Lewis concern lacing his voice.

I admire how much he cares about us. "We can handle anything the full moon throws at us" says Rikki. "Bye Lewis" says Emma. They say walking away, and Lewis and I kiss. "Ugg! Please" complains Rikki. She then grabs my arm and drags me away with her and Emma.

I wave goodbye to Lewis and smile. I love him so much. I don't want anything to ruin Emma and Rikki and I's friendship, and Charlotte is still there as a mermaid.

We walk towards the Juice Net Café.

"I thought we we're staying at your place" I tell Emma. "We are, but it doesn't mean we can't get a juice first." "And… chat with a certain guy behind the counter" says Rikki picking on Emma in a friendly way.

As we walk there I see Charlotte in jeans, a tank-top and a purple cardigan over it.

"Umm… guys" I say and they stop. They notice Charlotte. She sees us and covers her face in aggravation.

"Do you think we should warn her about the full moon tonight? She hasn't experienced one yet" asks Emma.

Emma doesn't like Charlotte as much as we do, but it's nice to know she's still considerate. And then there's Rikki. "No, Let her find out" she says. "And let her reveal our secret to the world?" counters Emma. Rikki stops before entering the café and turns around crossing her arms.

"Fine, but I'm not telling her"

I know I'm definitely not doing it, because of the problems I've had with her.

"Don't look at me" I say raising my hand. "She hates me now that I'm with Lewis" I say pulling my arm down gripping my elbow. Emma sighs.

"We'll all do it together… come on" she says. We start towards Charlotte.

"Hi Charlotte" calls Emma, and Charlotte starts standing up to leave. Well, we tried.

"Um…" Em begins running in front of Charlotte. "We thought you would want to know…" she says, but then decides to reword it "we better remind you of the full moon tonight" she says. "You need to stay indoors and stay away from the light of the full moon" she says. Charlotte looks aggravated.

"Where trying to make sure you're ready" says Rikki defensively.

"Well I don't need your advice. I'm more mermaid then all three of you put together" she snaps.

She then lifts us all in the air. I flail around frantically. "Hey" Ash begins, and Charlotte lets us drop. I scream and hit the ground hard. A pain shoots through my body. "We were only trying to warn you" I say to her. "I was just returning the favor" she replies wickedly.

"Consider yourselves warned" she says turning on her heels and walking away. "Yeah that was a bad idea" says Rikki bitterly. "Are you alright?" asks Ash running over to Emma. "What happened?" he questions.

Lewis' P.O.V

"Full moon tonight" I state. "Strongest one for years" I state again.

"How many years" asks Max. "By my calculations 50" I say. "Well then you've worked it out" he replies. "I've been studying the planets cycles, just like you did 50 years ago. Everything is falling into place Max" I say

"But, there's more Lewis, much more" he says cranking the mechanism with the planets. "All the planets are lined up with the moon. The force that is released is extraordinary" he says.

What more is to it? "I get the increasing gravitational pull" I say confused.

"Ah, it's not just a physical force, its other stuff" he replies.

"Uh, magic?" I guess. "I couldn't think of a better word for it either. The stronger the force get's the greater magic, and it can take away what it gave" he says. "You mean their powers?" I ask, but I'm sure I'm right, and then I wonder how long the effects last.

"For half a day, like the eclipse?" I ask remembering the time with . "Forever" says Max. "So, keep the girls away from Mako tonight… especially the moon pool" he says.

Cleo's P.O.V

"I can't believe she did that" Lewis says shocked.

"We've got the bruises to prove it" states Rikki. She's not wrong. I rub my shoulder because it's aching. "Are you alright?" asks Lewis. "Yeah, I'll be okay. I'm just a little bit sore" I say. "Let me have a look" he says looking at my shoulder.

"In case you were wondering we did survive too…" says Rikki "no thanks to you" she finishes bitterly. I can't help but smile at that. "It wasn't Lewis' fault" I say sticking up for him.

"No it was his PHYCO EXGIRLFRIEND" she says emphasizing psycho ex girlfriend.

Charlotte's P.O.V

I sit in the booth at the café and think.

What if Cleo, Rikki, and Emma were telling the truth, or what if the full moon gives you power they don't want me to have? Nothing can replace the anger that is inside me right now, except maybe the person who just sat at my booth.

"Hi" he says and I smile a genuine smile. "I know you'd come looking for me. I've missed you" I say.

"Charlotte things are getting out of hand here. You can't go around using your powers against the girls" Lewis says sternly. "You really need to get some perspective on what's happened" he says. I reach out for his hand staring into those beautiful green eyes.

"I want us to be together again" I say.

"That's…" he begins thrusting my hand off of his. "That's not going to happen" I realize in those words he will never love me. He will always love her, Cleo Setori!

"I'm with Cleo now" he says. I bet she is the reason he's turned against me!

"She turned you against me!" I say offended.

"Nobody's done anything to me, I make my own decisions" he says trying to protect her.

Cleo will pay deeply for what she's done.

"I won't let you make that mistake Lewis" I say, and I won't. I'm the right girl for him.

He places his head in his hands.

"Okay listen to me; this full moon is going to be stronger than we've ever experienced, and you need to be ready for it. Stay inside tonight for your own good, believe me" he finishes.

Why do people keep telling me what to do? Maybe he does really care about me though and is protecting me.

"I do Lewis, I believe you" I say.

He walks away and I look longingly at him. I want to be with him so bad it aches, and I will do anything to make sure I'm the girls he's with, not Cleo.


	2. How it happened Part 2

**This is to Emma(Guest)- Kat replied to your comment, but I will tell you my plan. I'm going to write the story, but with more details. Plus, I think notkate is deleting her previous account for her new one. For people who haven't read her story yet I'm putting it on here. I plan to update the story quite frequently. I actually had to cut this chapter short, so I could start the next one. The next ch**

**The next chapter will probably be uploaded tonight in an hour or so. I will catch up quickly. **

**This is to katandemmy- thank you for following my story! I hope I write it well.**

* * *

Cleo's P.O.V

We all walk into the room, and Emma is making sure we have every place the full moons light can come in is secure. The doorbell suddenly rings.

"Oh, that must be Lewis" I say.

"Typical after all of the work is done" says Rikki aggravated, but also slightly joking.

Emma walks towards the door. "It's about time you got here" When she opens the door it's not who we expected. It's Ash.

"Hey" he says stepping inside. "Uh… Ash. I'm kind of bust at the moment" says Emma. "Well we need to talk" he says shutting my door. Okay, that was rude. What is he doing here?

"I've been thinking about what I saw this morning…" he begins. "It was an accident" says Emma.

"Well, it wasn't just this morning that it happened. There are a lot of things about you that don't add up" he says pacing in a circle.

"I don't know what you're talking about" says Emma playing dumb. "Yes you do. Secrets, weird things, what is it about you that you won't tell me" he says.

Personally, I think that Em should be able to tell him. Rikki told Zane; well I guess he found out. And then I told Lewis… wait… he found out too. Maybe we shouldn't tell Ash. The only way we should tell him is if he finds out.

"I can't" she says and I can see the pain in Emma's eyes.

Emma's P.O.V

"You mean you won't" Ash snaps at me.

I don't want to cry; I can't cry. I have to keep saying this or I will. Ash can't know the secret.

"Hey" says Lewis walking in. "Hi" says Cleo awkwardly. "Everything ok?" she asks.

"I really care about you" says Ash to me.

"What's he doing here" I hear Lewis in the background.

I feel slightly annoyed. If Lewis is here then why can't Ash. Lewis knows about mermaids though. I argue with myself.

"There's a lack of honesty here" he says to me. "And I don't think I can put up with it any longer" he says. Is he breaking up with me? Emma don't cry! It's just a guy; that I love.

"Don't worry Emma will get rid of him before the full moon rises" I hear Rikki say in the background. "Oh" I hear from Lewis, and then I hear a beep. "Too late" I hear.

Charlotte's P.O.V

I walk outside of my house with my back to the full moon. This is for all the things those three mermaids did. Lewis will be mine. I breathe in and then turn to look at the moon.

Emma's P.O.V

"Since I've met you there have always been strange things happening to you" he says angrily.

I haven't spoken in fear I might cry. I can't look weak. I know I have to speak though.

"This isn't the time for this" I say and am glad my voice sounds the same as usual. "When is the right time Emma?" he asks. "Ash…" I begin, but he cuts me off. "I'm not leaving until I get an explanation" he says, and we sit there in an awkward silence. The tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Cleo's P.O.V

"Of all of the times to get stuck with him here" Lewis says.

"So, what's the big deal about tonight anyway?" asks Rikki. "All of that research has finally paid off" he says. I hear water. "I…I can hear water" I say confused. We

go into the bathroom and see the faucet to the bathtub running.

Lewis goes to turn it off, but it isn't working. "Turn it off" demands Rikki.

"I'm trying" says Lewis pushing to faucet handle down. I look worriedly at Rikki. The faucets to the sinks turn on, and Rikki and I back away as Lewis tries harder to turn it off.

"It's not working! Get out! Go!" he shouts and Rikki and I run down the stairs. We see the kitchen is just as bad as the bathroom. I notice the fridge is shaking, the teapot steaming, and the faucet with water coming out of it. Emma looks nervously at us.

We don't have to speak it to know that it's Charlotte doing this. The water forms from the sink like my power. Ash turns around and sees it; the water falls on him.

"What is going on!" he shouts. "Charlotte" I say announcing my thought. She must have looked at the moon. "Cleo, I'll turn off the water" Lewis says walking away. "Lewis" I call, so I can tell him this is Charlotte's doing.

Lewis' P.O.V

I run outside to charlotte.

"Okay, this is enough" I say to her.

She smiles. "Isn't the moon beautiful" she says.

"I know it's making you do this, but you need to stop" I plead. "Come inside with me" I say.

"Stay with me Lewis" she says. "I haven't finished yet" she says smiling. She's never going to change. The only way to keep the girls safe is to make Charlotte to lose her powers. I stand in front of her.

"Yes you have" I say and she pulls her hands down.

"I've got a better idea. I bet Mako island is calling you big time" I say hoping she will come with me. She nods and smiles. "I can feel it" she says.

"Forget about the girls, and we can go there" I say. "You mean it" she asks excited.

"Yeah we can watch the moon pool bubble together" I say. "You know how beautiful it is" I say. She smiles. "I'd like that" she says. I know it's probably mean for me to be playing with a moonstruck mermaid's emotions, but she won't remember it in the morning anyway. She dives into the water.

I get my phone out to text Cleo.

Cleo's P.O.V

I read the text on my phone from Lewis.

"Lewis is going to Mako Island with Charlotte. We've got to go after him" I say with a little bit of jealousy, but also worry.

The girls stop me from walking. "Cleo it's a full moon out there. We can't do anything about it" Rikki says. "Charlotte is nuts. Now that she is affected by the full moon anything can happen" I say trying to reason. "And if we turn up moonstruck anything could happen to us" says Rikki.

She's telling the truth, but I want to save my boyfriend.

Goodness it felt good saying boyfriend. I'm so glad he dumped Charlotte, but he should have never gone out with her in the first place.

"Rikki's right. Lewis doesn't want us to go out there. If I have to go out there myself I will! "We just have to trust him" says Rikki. I guess trust is the most important thing in a relationship, but what if he gets hurt.

Lewis' P.O.V

I walk up the stairs to the moon pool.

"Hey" I say. She smiles a huge smile.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down" she says. I need to think of a way to get in the water, and since she's moonstruck it should be easy.

"The water looks pretty good" I say. She looks down at the water. "And if you feel the urge you should just jump into the pool" I say. "The girls tell me they always feel much better in there" I say trying to get her to jump in without directly telling her.

She smiles somewhat wickedly, but it's not too obvious. "Do they?" she asks amused. She pushes a piece of my hair behind my hair. "Yeah" I mumble.

"So just give into it" She stops smiling. "All in good time Lewis. All in good time" she says mysteriously.

Emma's P.O.V

"It's not the plumbing is it?" asks Ash.

"No" I reply. I want to tell him what I am.

It's kind of like he discovered just like Lewis and Zane did. I mean there's no other explanation, so why can't I. I trust him, but what if he doesn't accept me as a mermaid.

"None of this is natural, but you already knew that didn't you." he states.

"I um…" I begin.

"Emma when you're ready to tell me what's wrong I'll listen, but until then I think you should forget about us" he finishes, and I know I might cry.

I can't tell him. I want too so bad, but I can't. "I…I…" I stutter. "If it's not the truth don't bother" says Ash.

"Ash…" I start, but I don't know what to say.

"Bye Emma" he says walking away. I walk towards the couch.

"Em, Cleo's gone" states Rikki.

Rikki's P.O.V

We have to swim to get Cleo before something bad happens. I'm slightly annoyed at all of this. If Charlotte does something to Cleo or even Lewis I'm going to kill her slowly and painfully. I truly despise her.

Cleo's P.O.V

I get to the moon pool and start swimming up. I see Charlotte and Lewis.

"Cleo you shouldn't be here. Get out! Go!" says Lewis to me.

I see Charlotte smile. "He's right" she says.

"Go please, go!" he pleads.

Why doesn't he want me here?

"Not without you Lewis" I say boldly.

"I knew that if you came here she'd follow you" Charlotte says. "You're so predictable" she says crossing her arms.

"You knew she'd come" says Lewis angrily. I'm getting nervous.

"You used me as bait" Lewis states sounding really angry.

"Aww Lewis. I'm smart unlike your little friend here. I've known why you've wanted me to get into the moon pool all along" she says looking Lewis in the eyes.

"I don't know what you mean" he says playing stupid, but why. What could be so bad, and what in the world is Charlotte talking about. "What are you talking about?" I ask speaking my thoughts.

"Tell her why tonight is so special Lewis… tell her" says Charlotte grinning deviously. He sighs.

"Any mermaid in the pool when the full moon passes over loses her power…forever" he says.

* * *

**Like I said... I will probably update within the hour. **


	3. How it happened Part 3

I need to get out of here, but Charlotte can still hurt Lewis.

"How did you know?" questions Lewis.

"It's how my grandmother lost her powers" she replies.

She grabs her necklace that was her grandmothers.

"Tonight is the first year in 50 years all of the planets have aligned with the moon. When you warned me about the power of tonight's full moon it all made sense." I look at Lewis disappointed and scared.

I don't want to lose my powers.

Rikki's P.O.V

"Are we set?" asks Emma. I nod and let out a sigh. We open the door and see the full moon. I feel drawn to Mako Island, and unlike past full moons I feel slightly in control. We dive into the water and set for Mako.

Cleo's P.O.V

"Charlotte's there's still time, and you don't need to do anything you're going to regret" says Lewis.

"I won't regret this at all she says.

I should be swimming away, but I guess I'm moonstruck still, so I can't. The moon pool feels great.

"You'll see I'll be the only special one for you" she says.

I look down at the water panicked. The water is bubbling. I look at Lewis scared, but then realize its Rikki.

I try signaling Lewis to distract her.

"So, this is all about me?" he questions.

"Well I can tell you now it won't change anything" Charlotte looks angry. "She's not worthy of her powers!" she shouts.

"Yes she is, she's more than worthy. Just like I know you will be if you let your real self through" he says before I submerge underneath the water.

"What's happening? Where is she?" Charlotte says after pushing Lewis down.

I walk out of steam revealing myself, and Emma and Rikki come out with me.

"Don't get all steamed up" says Rikki cockily.

"We're here to cool you down" says Emma smiling.

I make a sphere of water and Emma freezes it. I throw it Charlotte, but she stops it before it hits her face. She makes it go towards us and we barely dodge. She smiles.

"Did you really think you could beat me?" asks Charlotte.

We stand up from the floor as Charlotte is making three tentacles of water that look like snakes. Because she sends them at us we scream and back away.

I make one's face made of water go in.

Emma freezes the one after her.

Rikki evaporates hers.

The serpents are about to sink in the water when Charlotte makes them come back up stronger.

A silver light is coming from the edge of the volcano, and it's the moon.

"It's time" she says.

"Don't mess with magic Charlotte or it will get out of control" says Lewis. She make one of the water *snakes* make Lewis hit the rock wall making him pass out.

"Lewis!" I shout. She smiles deviously at me and takes my distraction as an advantage.

Emma freezes her snake made of water again, and Rikki heats her snake made of water up.

I'm too focused on Lewis that I don't see the snake made of water heading toward me.

"Cleo!" Rikki and Emma Shout together.

I dodge it, but then trip.

The snake made of water makes me get close to Charlotte.

Once I'm close enough Charlotte has the honors of pushing me in herself. I fall into the moon pool with a giant splash.

I scream and try getting out.

My tail appears, so I should be fine, but then they change into legs.

Lewis gains consciousness and reaches for me.

"I'll see you all very soon" says Charlotte diving into the water disappearing into the depths of the ocean. Lewis pulls me out of the water as Rikki dries me.

I feel a tear come from my eye and start sobbing.

Lewis pulls me close to him to where I'm sitting on his lap sobbing in his chest.

"Come on let's get you home" he says picking me up bridal style as I cry harder.

We exit out the land entrance.

Rikki and Emma do too probably so I won't feel left out while they get to swim.

Once we get in the boat Lewis says "Cleo this is all of my fault and if there is anything I can do to make it up to you I will" he says.

"Lewis is right Cleo, this is all of his fault" says Rikki. "Gee, thanks Rikki" he says. "What Charlotte did was unforgivable. Just because she's a mermaid doesn't mean we have to talk to her" says Emma.

The boat got docked and Emma and Rikki went their separate ways, but Lewis stayed with me to walk me home. He got to me to the front door.

"Cleo I'm so sorry. I just…" he begins, but I do something daring.

I kiss Lewis on the lips to get him to shut up.

We pull away and I smile. I'm about to say something when my dad opens the door.

"Goodbye Lewis" my dad says in the way he does. He still doesn't approve of me having a boyfriend.

"Bye Mr.S" he says waving goodbye and he walks away.

The next day

I am sitting in a booth at the Juicenet café.

I keep getting sad about no longer being a mermaid. I will never be able to swim with the dolphins.

Lewis walks in and I smile. "Hi Lewis" I say.

"Hi, Cleo we need to talk" he says. I was about to says sure, but then I saw his expression.

"What is it?" I ask worried. He doesn't respond. "Lewis!" I say.

"It's just well Cleo I think we should break up" he says. I see pain in his eyes, but I'm to exasperated to think about that.

"Was it because of the kiss? I know it was daring, but Lewis it wasn't are first kiss and…" I say, but I stop. "Lewis we just got back together! Why?" I ask. Did I do something wrong?

"Well… I was talking to Emma and Rikki, and they thought it would be better this way. They don't want to be friends with you anymore. We discussed it last night…" he begins. I can't believe they were talking about me behind my back?

"Well it would be best if they didn't talk to you again because you're not a mermaid. I just think…" he begins, but I cut him off.

"I did nothing wrong Lewis! You fell in love with me before I was a mermaid, but that doesn't matter? Lewis you know what if you want someone stupid enough to believe your lies maybe you should date your physco exgirlfriend , Charlotte, who probably more than willing to date you. I did nothing wrong and you just dump me, but not only that you have secret meetings about me behind my back" I finish as I feel a tear come down my cheek.

I run out of the café and wait until I get home to cry and I do.

Lewis' P.O.V

"…maybe you should date your physco exgirlfriend , Charlotte, who probably more than willing to date you. I did nothing wrong and you just dump me, but not only that you have secret meetings about me behind my back" Cleo finishes.

I see a tear come down her face and it hurts me more.

When Cleo leaves I go to the booth Charlotte's sitting at.

"Will you leave all of us alone now?" I ask trying not to cry myself. I hurt Cleo. I made my love cry.

"Oh Lewis, the fun is just beginning" she says slyly as she smiles.


	4. The New Girl

Two Weeks Later

Bella's P.O.V

I walk along the sandy beach looking at the crashing waves. I twirl my honey blonde hair in my finger. My brown sandals are in my hands, so I can feel the sand in between my toes.

"Bella!" I hear a familiar voice call my name.

I turn around and see a person with red hair that always reminded me of Ariel's hair from the little mermaid, chocolate brown eyes, sly looking smile, and a sketchbook in her hand.

It's my cousin Charlotte, Charlotte Watsford. I smile and wave.

"Hey, I didn't know you came here. How long are you staying?" she asks.

"Well my mum said I can stay until the end of summer, but if I like it I'm old enough to choose" I say smiling hugely. This place is beautiful and I just love being right here in front of the ocean.

"That's great Bella!" she says. I nod enthusiastically.

"Do you want to go get a juice?" I ask hopefully because I haven't seen my cousin in forever. "Where?" she asks quickly.

"Well I heard there was a great café up there" I say. "Do you mean the Juice net café?" she asks.

She seems to think it over.

"I would, but I have to help my mum with something. Let's do it tomorrow" she says.

I nod and then wave goodbye to my cousin. I decide to walk a little bit farther and then go back to the small apartment my parents are renting for me until I can get a job.

When I'm walking I see a girl with brown hair, tanned skin, and she's sitting there.

Whenever the waves wash over feet she flinches. It's not that noticeable, but I can see it. She has a couple tears falling from her face.

She looks like she needs a friend. I walk towards the crying person.

"Hi, who are you?" I say smiling and waving. She looks up at me with pain in her hazel eyes, and she doesn't respond. "Bella" I say introducing myself.

Cleo's P.O.V

"I'm… I'm Cleo" I stutter. Why is she talking to me? Maybe she wants to be my friend. No Cleo, no one wants to be your friend.

Do you know how stupid that is, besides all of your friends leave you.

"I'm new to the golden coast" she says.

My little hope I had disappears because she probably is just going to ask for directions to somewhere. "Would you want to hang out with me?" she asks.

I'm shocked, but I smile anyway. Maybe I can have friends.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" I ask. I am so excited that I would probably be okay with anywhere. "I think it was called The Juicenet café" she says smiling.

"Sure" I say even though I know Emma works there. I don't think it was one of her days to work.

We get to the café and when we get there I find out I was wrong.

It's one of Emma's working days, and I see Rikki sitting at a booth with Lewis and Charlotte. I then see Charlotte kiss Lewis on the lips and the worst part is that Lewis kisses her back. I almost hurl.

I know I said that if he wanted someone okay with his lying he should date his psycho ex-girlfriend, but I didn't really mean it. Rikki's over there and suddenly laughs and I have to hold back tears.

I guess the only reason Rikki ever liked me is because I was a mermaid. Now they have replaced me with Charlotte. "Cleo are you okay?" asks Bella seeing I'm upset.

I nod, and go to sit at a booth far away from the people I used to be friends with minus Charlotte.

"I'll be right back" says Bella standing up and walking over to Charlotte, Rikki, and Lewis.

She taps Charlotte and Charlotte puts on a genuine smile. Bella comes back, but has Charlotte with her. I try to put on a smile because I want Bella to like me, but I am struggling to keep this smile on my face.

"Cleo, this is my cousin Charlotte. Charlotte, this is my friend Cleo" she says smiling bigger when she says the word friend. I can't believe it. We just met and she said friend. I smile a genuine smile, but then Charlotte ruins it.

"We've already met, Bella. Isn't that right Cleo?" she asks deviously and smiling a sly smile.

I really want Bella to still want to be my friend, but if she knew how much I despised her cousin it she wouldn't want to be. I still sit there when Emma is coming over to take our order. She stops when she sees it's me.

"Bella since you're here maybe you can meet my boyfriend, Lewis" says Charlotte.

I can't contain my frustration so I stand up and walk out the café.

You can't cry anymore Cleo or people will think you're weak. So what if you're not a mermaid you don't have to swim with the dolphins. Ronnie is still at the aquarium. You can swim with him I keep trying to reassure myself. I can be strong.

Bella's P.O.V

"Why did she do that?" I ask shocked at why Cleo would just stand up and leave. "How do you know her?" I ask.

"Oh, we kind of have a bad history, y'know" says Charlotte.

"What happened to helping your mum?" I ask confused.

"I wanted to see my friends and boyfriend before I helped" says Charlotte. With that she walks away.

I can't help but frown. Something doesn't seem right, but she is my cousin.

I guess I just shouldn't be friends with Cleo if it will cause drama, but Cleo needs a friend right now.

I've decided. I won't get in the middle although I will be the friend Cleo can rely on. I walk on to the dock and accidently step in a puddle.

"Well now my shoes are ruined" I mutter under my breath, but I keep on walking. I sit on one of the benches and get bored so I get off the dock with sweaty fishermen and just walk on the beach again.

I see an island in the distance, and believe it's called Mako Island.

I see a boy about my age about to go out on his boat. "Hi, I'm Bella. Where are you off to?" I ask curiously. Wow, I'm just introducing myself to everyone today.

"I'm Will. I'm heading towards that island, Mako is it?" he asks smiling a very handsome smile.

He is tan and has blonde hair.

"Umm… I think so. I'm new here" I say.

"Well I could give a tour if you are ever interested" he says smiling.

I can't tell if he's flirting or just being friendly. It's hard to tell when most boys drool over you, but there is one boy/man/teen for me.

"I'll keep that in mind" I say.

"Do you want to come to Mako with me?" he asks.

I shake my head no. I did want to see Mako, but maybe another time.

"No thanks, I'd better be going anyway" I say. He nods

"Okay well, I'll see you soon. I guess" he says smiling again.

I wave bye and continue walking. I hear his boat start up and I look back to see him driving off. He looks back too and I look forward blushing and smiling.

I smile all the way home.


	5. Bad Boy Zane is Back

**Sorry that it's a little bit late, but I have had exams all week and it's been stressful. This chapter is a little bit more PG-13 for younger readers. **

**I don't know if I've done this yet, but I don't own H2o Just Add Water... sadly. **

* * *

The Next Day

Rikki's P.O.V

I get to the café about ten minutes early and to my surprise Zane is there.

I notice Charlotte's cousin. I wonder if she's anything like her evil cousin. I walk over to her to find out.

"You're Bella right?" I ask her interest in my voice.

"Um…yeah, but how did you know?" she asks skeptically.

She probably thinks I'm strange or maybe even a stalker. I guess I forgot to introduce myself properly.

"I'm Rikki" I say quickly. "I knew because you're Charlotte's cousin and I'm Charlotte's… friend" I say 'friend' a bit hesitantly. She's not my friend; I hate her.

I regret how I said friend though. Charlotte is threatening us with certain stuff, and Bella is bound to tell Charlotte about Rikki, the girl who doesn't really like Charlotte'.

"It doesn't really sound like you want to be friends with her very much," she states.

Crap, she caught me, so I need to find out how she knew. I need to avoid that mistake again.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"It's just the way you said 'friend' like that" she says.

Note to self learn how to say friend talking about Charlotte without feeling nauseated. I need to open up to someone even if I might regret it later.

"Okay, you're right. I can't stand her," I say.

"Why?" she asks giving me a little bit of a look.

"Well, my dad always says if you have nothing nice to say, don't say nothing at all. So, maybe I shouldn't tell you" I say trying to hide my smirk.

She laughs losing the let bit of a mean look she was giving me. I guess I would be upset just a little bit if someone talked about my cousin.

I glance at Emma taking off her hat that goes with the job. She must be getting off.

"Well, I'll probably see you soon Bella," I say walking away.

"You too, see you" replies Bella. I get over to Emma.

"Do you want to go swim?" I ask.

She nods. "I would love that. Work was hard today" she says. I mock gasp.

"What, Emma Gilbert is tired?" I ask. She rolls her eyes.

"Let's just go before Charlotte gets here" she says getting ready to go out the door. I'm about to leave when I remember Zane was there.

"I'll be right back" I say walking to the table Zane is at. Although I sit across from him at the booth he is sitting at, he doesn't even glance up.

"Don't I even get a hello?" I ask pretending to be hurt.

"Hello," he says still not glancing up. He's on his phone. I roll my eyes and smile.

"What are you looking at?" I ask curiously, but scold myself for being the nosey girlfriend.

"Nothing" he replies with a monotone voice.

"Well, I was going to go swim with Em, but how about we hang out?" I ask.

"Sorry, too busy. Maybe another day?" he says.

"You always say that" I say pretending to pout.

"I guess I'll see you later then. Bye" I say giving an awkward wave, but he still hasn't looked up. While I smile to myself, I hope Zane will hang out with my tomorrow.

"You ready to go?" I ask Emma hiding my sadness.

"Is Zane still being a jerk?" she asks. I laugh sarcastically.

"Isn't he always" I say going towards the ocean. When Emma and I get here we dive into the water because the beach is clear of watching eyes.

Zane's P.O.V

I sit in the office after Rikki has left, and decide she is probably halfway to Mako now. I go to text and start typing.

**Rikki is gone; meet me at my house. **

I get a reply almost instantly.

**Sure thing ;)**

I get to my house quickly and wait for her. I wait a few more minutes, and then hear a knock on the door.

"Come in" I say. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walks into my house smiling a smile with sparkly white teeth.

"Bella," I say smiling back. "Glad you could make it"

Bella and I start kissing passionately. We make our way to my bedroom and I lock the door, but my dad wouldn't even care because that's the type of father he is.

We get onto my bed and I pull off her shirt.

Well let's just say we start doing a little bit more than kissing. And it's not the first time.

* * *

**Ok, I felt weird writing this chapter because I've never wrote any kissing and other stuff before. It feels weird. Anyway... I'm planning on writing another chapter because this one was somewhat short. I'm basically just copying notkate's work until I can start my own ideas, (from where she left out) but I'm adding details and changing it just a little bit. **

**Please review, favorite, and follow this story.**


	6. Mermaids are real?

**Here's another chapter tonight! Think of it as an early Christmas present from me. ;) P.S. There is another PG-13 part in here, but it's very short. **

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

I think about Zane and my night smiling.

I met Zane when I was thirteen years old. He had come to Ireland, where I used to live, for a year.

He was at my school to keep up with his studies, and we were inseparable. I had a huge crush on him, and he apparently had been pretty keen on me too.

When he went back to Australia I was devastated, but we kept in touch.

We were always video chatting, texting, and other forms of communication.

When he started going out with Rikki he told me. I was hurt more than when he moved.

But, one night he came to me and told me I was the one he wanted, not Rikki.

My parents weren't home and we starting kissing and… (**PG-13 part)**…Well let's just say I didn't plan on losing my virginity that night, but not all plans go according to the schedule.

Love is a complicating thing.

I like Zane, but a blonde head and chiseled abs just can't get out of my head.

I like Will just a little. Plus, Zane has a girlfriend. It's a horrible thing that I'm doing.

He's dating Rikki, and it's a shame because Rikki is really nice.

Suddenly an annoyed voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Bella? Hello?" "Oh, sorry Charlotte" I say guilty for my deep thinking.

Charlotte and I are at her house doing homework. I've only been going to school for two weeks, and I already have loads of homework. It's horrible!

"So as I was saying before you went into Bella land… what do you think I should wear tonight?" she asks. I'm confused.

"What?" I ask distractedly.

"I'm going on a date with Lewis, remember?

I've only been talking about it for 5 minutes" she says sighing aggravated. I blush for some reason.

"Right, sorry Charlotte… you'll look good in anything. Just don't over-due the make-up like when we were five" I say smiling. She laughs.

"You're right. I need to get ready so let's study later" she says suddenly going deep in thought.

"Bye, have fun with Lewis" I say leaving her room.

I go to the beach and sit by the sea for a while, alone. I breathe in the salty scent and feel the breeze twirl my hair. I smile and just think in my solitude.

I open my eyes and see Rikki and her friend, Emma. I'm about to go talk to them, but stop when I see something peculiar.

Rikki and Emma jump into the water fully clothed ruining their cute outfits.

I frown and furrow my brows together in confusion.

The two legs get replaced with scaly orange tails flicking up out of the water.

I can feel my eyes widen in shock and I have to hold in the gasp that is trying to escape my mouth. I stand up and back away a few steps scared about what to do next.

What other mythological creatures can be out there? I run away afraid of what else to do. I want to sit down and cry from shock. I feel nauseated and faint all at the same time. There just mermaids, no big deal.

I breathe in and out a couple times and calm down. Only one place is sticking out in my mind, Mako Island.

Will's P.O.V

I sit in my boat about to go to Mako.

When I went there before I found an underwater cave. Because it was so cool I want to explore it again. There was a hole in the top of the cave like a volcano, and a pool of water. I want to check it out late at night, so I can see the moonlight shining down on the water.

I start the engine and am about to drive off when I see a frantic looking Bella running.

"Bella are you okay?" I ask. She nods and slows to a stop.

"What happened?" I ask. I don't like her to be scared like she's looking. I want to bring her into my arms and stroke her hair. I want to tell her everything is okay. Am I falling for this girl? When I look into her ocean blue eyes the answer is clear.

"Are you going to Mako Island?" she asks quickly. "Yeah" I say slightly confused. "May I come with you?" she asks. "Of course," I reply smiling. She steps into the boat and we drive off towards Mako.

Emma's P.O.V

Rikki and I speed to Mako and when we get there we have are usual argument. It's always about who won the race.

"I so beat you," I say smiling a cocky smile.

"Never!" argues Rikki smiling. She then decides to splash me with water. I laugh and we get in a splashing war. "Okay, okay let's just stop" I say giggling.

"You know I beat you by a-"begins Rikki, but I cut her off.

"Wait, what was that" she asks, and I roll my eyes. That's what I was trying to tell her. We hear silence and then voices break the silence.

'Is that Bella?' I mouth. Rikki's eyes widen.

We go under the water and swim as far as we can in the pool. We need to be able to see them. Bella and Will walk into the cave, and I can only assume they came in through the land entrance.

We watch them the best we can through the now stagnant water.

'Woah, this is so cool' I lip read Bella say.

'I know' will says probably.

'I really wanted to see this place in the moonlight. It's a full moon tonight, so it should be something special. I found an underwater entrance too' I think Will says.

I've become decently good at reading lips after becoming a mermaid. I have to know what other people are saying under water or I guess mouthing underwater.

Wait! Will said something about the full moon and I realize Rikki must have caught it too.

I remember Rikki and I need to leave because the full moon is rising soon. I get freaked out.

There cannot be another mermaid, especially not one related to Charlotte; she's a power maniac!

We swim from the cave, but I can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen.


	7. New Edition and Eavesdropping

Bella's P.O.V

Now that I'm here at Mako Island, I can't see anything special about it. I mean the cave is pretty cool, but you have to fall down a hole to find it.

Maybe this isn't the place Emma and Rikki were headed to.

I don't even know why I thought it was. Though, I guess I'm kind of glad I came. Will and I have been in the cave for about a full hour now, while waiting for nightfall. The full moon should be passing over any second now.

I've taken off my shoes, and I'm sitting at the edge of the pool of water. My feet are dipped in the water. Will is walking around examining the cave.

Suddenly, I see a flash of silver starting to peek over the hole in the roof. "Will," I say pointing to the bright white circle in the sky. He turns around and sees the moon.

He comes close to me and sits down, but he doesn't touch the water. I feel my hand accidently touch his as I place my hand down.

We both blush, but I can't seem to pull my hand away. I smile and he smiles back, but then something ruins it. I see Zane's face and pull my hand away slowly and reluctantly.

I stare at the pool of water in front of me trying to think of something else.

As the moon is passing over, something really peculiar happens. Some golden bubbles rise up from the water towards the shining moon.

"Woah…" I say mesmerized by the bubbles. Will and I are both awestruck. The moon goes away going past our view. "That was so cool," states Will. "I know," I reply.

"So, we should um… get going" I say still amazed by what I saw.

Will and I leave with smiles plastered to our faces, and when I wake up in the morning mine is still there. Will makes me so happy, and I had fun with him. But, then there is Zane, and I've known him forever.

I need a bath to help me relax because there is no school today, fortunately. I turn on the water and touch it to make sure it's warm enough. I am about to get in the tub when my legs start to tangle. I turn into water for a second. I find myself staring at something that used to be my legs.

Let's just say that Emma and Rikki are not the only ones with those scaly orange tails…

Cleo's P.O.V

I jump into the school's swimming pool. I figured that I could put my swimming skills to the test now that I don't become half fish when I swim. So I switched back to swimming lessons.

Bella's sitting up one of the chairs around the edge. I haven't seen her since my outburst with Charlotte. I smile at her, and she smiles back.

By the end of the lesson I find I can still hold my breath for a while. A good seven minutes, less than before, but still long. I can also swim pretty fast.

I had to get used to swimming with two legs before I could do any of that. Since that was the last lesson of the day, I go talk to Bella for a little.

"You're a really good swimmer Cleo," Bella says.

"Thanks," I say with my cheeks flushing bright red from the compliment.

"So, why did you sit out curious" I ask.

Could Bella be a mermaid? No, Cleo you need to stop living in that fantasy. Maybe she's hydrophobic like you were once.

"Oh, I hate swimming. I'm switching for volley ball" she states, and I nod. We continue talking and I smile quite a lot. Bella then has to leave.

On the way home I want to sit down in Lewis' old fishing spot. I sit behind the rocks and just listen to the sound of the crashing waves.

Suddenly, I hear voice behind the rocks. I peek over the rocks and see three girls that I know. Emma, Rikki, and Bella are there. Without meaning to, I hear the whole conversation, and feel like I'm invading their privacy. When they're done talking, I let out a gasp.

Perhaps it was a little too loud because they start to walk around to my side of the rock.

Bella's P.O.V

"What did you want to tell us?" Emma asks.

I take a deep breath. This is it. I'm about to tell Emma and Rikki that I'm a mermaid.

"I… okay, well the other day I saw you two, down by the sea. I was about to walk over to you when I saw you both jump into the water. I thought it was weird because you were wearing your normal clothes, and not dressed for swimming. And when I looked a little farther… I saw…. Well I think you know what I saw. I know your secret" I say, and I am about to tell them the rest of the story about me turning into a mermaid too, but I can tell by their facial expression that they want to start talking.

Because they probably want to make up excuses, I need to hold up my hand signaling them to let me continue.

"Look, don't say anything yet, I'm not finished. Just hear me out," I say.

After a brief pause to make sure they won't interrupt, I continue. I tell them the whole story starting from when I saw them the strange island, Mako, came to mind. I then said how I went to Will asking him if I could go with him. I tell them how I slipped, and Will came in after me. Next, I speak about how I dipped my feet in the water and golden bubbles rose into the air. Lastly I tell them about how I woke up the next morning and was about to take a bath when I discovered I had a golden tail. Both girls' eyes widened as I told my story.

Rikki opens her mouth to speak when there is a sharp intake of breath. My eyes widen too as I realize that someone was listening. I feel panicked.

I quietly and quickly put my fingers to my lips, and tiptoe around to the other side of some tall rocks we're standing by.

I exhale a sigh of relief when I see who is sitting on the other side of the rocks, Cleo. S

he doesn't know about mermaid, but she's a friend. We can trust her. "Cleo" I say smiling nervously. "Hi Bella…" she replies.

"Did you just…um… here all of that?" I ask.

"…" she doesn't say anything, but she nods. She then seems to notice my nervous expression.

"But I won't tell anyone" she says reassuringly.

"Really?" I ask.

"Definitely, don't worry. You're secret is safe with me" she says.

"Well, if you blab then you're dead" I say giving her a stern look. She giggles, but then becomes serious.

"I know" she looks at Emma and Rikki sadly.

Man, she knows everyone.

"Okay then, good. Well, I'll talk to you later Cleo" I say smiling. I walk around to the other side of the rocks.

"Guys, don't worry. It's only my friend Cleo. She won't tell" I say.

Cleo looks at them and then walks quickly away. Emma and Rikki get a knowing and secretive look in their eyes, then nod in agreement.

"We have to go" says Rikki. "Bye Bella. Be careful" says Emma. They leave, and I frown.

I wonder what all of that was about.

I ignore it and run off to find Cleo.

Rikki's P.O.V

Emma and I sit at a table in the café and start talking.

"So… what do you think of Bella being a mermaid?" asks Em.

"I don't know. We can trust her to keep the secret because she would only be exposing herself if she exposes us. If she's related to Charlotte, we might be in trouble" I say.

"Bella is nicer then Charlotte. Speaking of which, should we tell Bella about Charlotte and… Cleo" Emma asks.

"Maybe we should tell her about Charlotte" I say thinking it over. Emma nods.

"Okay, we will tell Bella about Charlotte being a mermaid, but not Cleo. Bella isn't going to like it if we tell her that her cousin is evil and tried to take away all of our powers though" she says.

"We can't say the part about her threatening us to stop being friends with Cleo either" I say.

"But, let's wait until we can prove Charlotte is evil" says Emma.

We nod in agreement. I blush remembering something. Emma gives me a questionable look, so I tell her.

"Well… I kind of already told Bella I don't like Charlotte. I didn't mention that she was an axe wielding maniac though" I say making Emma giggle.

With that, we stand up and leave. We head towards Mako.

Cleo's P.O.V

I sit there in a booth sitting across from Bella. We heard every word Emma and Rikki just said, and I'm relieved they really do care about me. I then notice Bella's hurt expression.

"You're a mermaid? How? I saw you swimming in the school pool" she whispers angrily.

"I was a mermaid" I say twirling the straw in my cranberry booster smoothie.

* * *

**So form here on I will be writing completely with my ideas. Although notkate gave me a small idea that I will be using... **

**Please review, follow, and favorite my story. I will be updating ****Beneath The Sea**** later on tonight. I would do it now, but it's only 971 words. I find that too short, so I need to add more to it. **

**I'll update this story soon also. **


	8. Punishment time

**Thanks everyone who has followed and favorite so far. I love the reviews you all post.**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

I feel anger rise up inside me and betrayal. "Cleo, I've been nothing but honest to you! What the…" I stop when I see tears form in her eyes, and the wondering glances towards us.

"Let's have this conversation somewhere a little more private" I say walking towards the exit and Cleo follows me.

We get to a secluded part of the beach and I see no people.

"What did Emma and Rikki mean when they said Charlotte was evil?" I shout. She looks sad again.

"She took away me being a mermaid" she says quietly.

"Isn't that doing you a favor?" I ask my voice softening.

"When I became a mermaid I felt the same way you did, but being one longer makes you realize how amazing it is" she says.

"She's blackmailing my friends and boyfriend…ex-boyfriend. She abused her power" she says.

I need to have a serious talk with my cousin. "I've got to go" I say bitterly and don't turn back after stomping away.

I don't want to be mad at Cleo, but she should have told me. I need to be with Zane and maybe that will make me feel better.

Charlotte's P.O.V

I sit at the Juicenet café frowning deeply. Emma and Rikki haven't talked to me in the past couple of days. I hear footsteps walking in, and see its Bella.

She's probably here for Zane. It's no secret to me that they like each other.

"Bella" I shout getting her attention. She glances at me and her expression changes from the focus look it was to an angry one. One of the merbrats told her.

She walks over to me and grabs my water I was drinking, and she splashes it on me. I stand up and run out of the room and dive into the ocean. Bella comes storming out of the café and dives into the water. I am flabbergasted when I see her golden tail.

"You can't be a mermaid. How did this happen and which one of the mermaids told?" I question her throwing every question I can think of at her. She glares at me.

"Why did you take away Cleo's powers, and why are you blackmailing her friends?"she questions.

"How would Rikki feel if she found out you were sleeping with Zane? Now that's a better question." I say smiling slyly.

"Blackmailing your own cousin, that's low" she says. "Stay away from Cleo or Rikki will find out" I say splashing her with my tail and swimming to the only place I feel safe, Mako island.

Bella's P.O.V

My cousin has to be the worst cousin in the world. I suddenly regret what I said to Cleo. Although she should have told me, I can't help but feel I would do the same thing in her situation. I sigh in aggravation and swim back to shore. I really need to see Zane. I need his smile to help warm my heart.

Once I get dried off I head towards the café again, maybe Zane is there this time.

Emma's P.O.V

I think about all the things that have happened since Cleo lost her powers. For once in my life everything is out of control, and I don't like it one bit. Well turning into a mermaid was a little out of control. And, maybe the full moon thing. And, when... never mind. This is just another situation out of control. I don't want Charlotte hurting Cleo, but aren't we hurting her already by not being her friend. My phone dings, and I check who sent the text message.

_Hey Em. You need to come meet me at Mako. If you don't Cleo will find herself at the bottom of the ocean. ;) –Charlotte. _

I have to hold back my aggravation because I need to make sure Cleo doesn't get hurt. I dive into the water and make my way towards Mako Island. When I get there I'm far from alone. Rikki, Lewis, and Charlotte are all there.

"I'm glad you could make it" says Charlotte smiling slyly.

I can feel it in my bones something bad is about to happen.

"Now, I bet you are all wondering why I called you all here…" she begins.

"Well, Bella apparently knows what I've done. So which one of you did it?" she asks with a dictator sound to her voice.

I glance at Rikki, and I have to take the blame before she does even if we weren't sure if we told. It could have been at the booth. "What if Cleo did it?" asks Lewis. "She didn't because Bella knew about the blackmailing thing. So, I ask again. Who did it?" she says angrily.

"I did it" I say quickly. Rikki glances at me glaring.

"Now… now… Emma now I'm going to have to punish you by revealing one of your many secrets to the world," Charlotte gives a wicked grin.

"But, I don't think you worked alone. Rikki…" she says staring at Rikki.

"I did it. I was talking about it at the booth at Juicenet café, and Bella must have heard" Rikki says trying to steal the blame.

"Rikki and Lewis did you know Emma revealed her secret to Ash?" asks Charlotte as I look down ashamed. I had to tell him to save our relationship.

"He took it well" I say quietly.

Rikki's P.O.V

Emma wasn't supposed to tell Ash, but I guess he's trustworthy.

I feel my rage burning within me and I can't contain it anymore.

"Charlotte you have nothing on me, so I've decided I'm not going to deal with this crap anymore" I snap. Charlotte smiles like she was expecting this.

"I could give you information" What kind of information?

RIKKI SNAP OUT OF IT! NO INFORMATION IS WORTH IT!

"Like I care" I say rolling my eyes.

"I could blackmail you just like Emma. I can hurt Cleo more than mentally. She's now a defenseless…little…human" she says spacing out each word. I'm getting pretty fed up with her arrogance, but I don't doubt that she would hurt Cleo.

Shoot, Charlotte probably think of ways to hurt Cleo and opportunities to do it.

"Charlotte we've done everything that you've wanted" says Lewis.

"I know, but over my dead body will Cleo's suffering end" she says.

"That can be arranged" I mutter. "What did you say?" Charlotte asks me. I just continue to glare at her. She glares at me and then dives into the water with a determined look in her eye.

Cleo's P.O.V

I sit by the rocks staring at the ocean blinking back tears.  
I just lost a friend, learned my old friends still like me, my boyfriend still likes me, and feel like my life is spinning out of control.

I see a red head pop out of the ocean and stand up in disbelief.

A strong wind lifts me up in the air and drops me down real hard into the sand.

This process continues for about 10 times, and I see black spots dancing in my eyes.

She lifts me up again, but this time above the water.

Lightning strikes close to me.

"You can personally thank Rikki, Emma, and Lewis for this. Hold your breath Cleo" she says plunging me into the crashing waves.


	9. Inner and Outer Battles

**Hey! Since a lot of people wanted me to update quicker, I decided I would. I usually update my story chapters every Sunday. Thanks for everyone who is following and reviewing on my story. It means a lot to me. I know I'm blabbering and you won't to find out what happens, so here it is. **

* * *

Emma's P.O.V

I stare at Rikki.

"She's going to hurt Cleo" I say frantically.

"Why do you think that?" she asks.

"She had that determined look in her eye," I respond ducking my head under the water.

I make my tail speed up and leave a trail of bubbles behind me. When I get to the scene I'm shocked. There is a presence behind me and Rikki is there. Then another person shows up shocked, Bella.

They all reflect the horror I feel.

There is a small body being thrashed into the stormy water. I swim towards her, but a lightning bolt goes in front of me.

Charlotte is going down, but then I look at Cleo sinking to the sandy ocean floor.

Rikki, Bella, and I share a panicked look. Although the odds are against us, we have to fight.

Bella swims towards Cleo's body that has ceased her struggling.

Rikki starts boiling the water where Charlotte is and then I freeze where she is.

I see Bella is struggling to get Cleo, and I'm getting panicked.

'We just need to distract her' Rikki mouths pointing up at a boat.

I'm assuming its Lewis' boat.

I motion Bella to bring Lewis Cleo, but then I shear a splash and see Leo has gotten into the water and is trying to swim towards Cleo.

Charlotte had the angriest face I've ever seen, and is swimming towards me fast.

I look at Rikki panicked, so she creates bubbles around us like she did with the shark with Zane.

I peer behind the protective wall of bubbles and see that Lewis is pulling Cleo out of the water.

I then am shocked to find Charlotte is no longer here.

All of the mermaids swim to Lewis' boat worry in our hearts. We get ourselves onto the boat. Because we are still wet, Rikki dries us off with her power.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bella asks.

"We need to take her to the hospital because she probably has a lot of water in her lungs" responds Lewis.

"We can't take her to the hospital. What will we tell her parents?" asks Rikki.

"We have no other choice unless Bella had Cleo's power" I say looking hopeful at Bella. She shakes her head no sadly. I hold Cleo's hand and feel tears streaming down my face.

"You can't leave me Cleo. I've known you since we were children. Are mums knew each other. Cleo wake up" I urge her. Her body looks lifeless.

"Call Mr. Setori " Lewis says, and Rikki grabs out her phone. "I don't know his number or even him really" Rikki says.

I grab the phone and start dialing Cleo's Dad's cell.

"Hello?" he asks.

"Hi . This is Emma, and I have some bad news" I say frantic.

"What is it Emma?" he asks getting nervous.

"Well, while Lewis was boating we found Cleo's body sinking. She was drowning . We have her and are on our way to the hospital" I say.

"…" he doesn't respond.

" ?" I question.

"I'm…I'm on my way," he says and I can hear the fear seeping into his voice.

"Kim come get in the car" I hear.

"Dad… I don't want to" she complains, and that's the last of what I hear.

"He's meeting us at the hospital" I respond. Lewis' boat get's parked at the dock nearest to the hospital, and through every second I get more fearful that my friend may never wake up.

I keep pressing on Cleo's chest trying to get her to cough up the water. Lewis picks her up and we run to the hospital. Once we get in the front desk lady sees are panicked expressions and takes in the scene.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"She was drowning and while scuba diving I saw her body at the bottom of the ocean" says Lewis frantically. She looks over at us.

"We were on the boat" I say quickly, maybe a little too quickly. She goes to a front desk, and tells a doctor to come here. Seconds later a stretcher comes out for Cleo. Lewis places her on the stretcher.

When they go walk into a hallway through double doors we try to follow, but the nurse stops us. "I'm sorry, but you will have to wait in the waiting room" she says pointing towards the waiting room. We sigh.

"You can't do this! She's my best friend and I deserve to see if she's going to be okay" screams Rikki.

"Rikki calm down" I say sternly grabbing her arm.

"Calm down… Calm down! Emma I am going to kill that sea witch slowly and painfully. I'm going to burn her insides and…" she stops when she sees people are starring.

"Sorry" she mutters taking a seat so she won't draw any more attention to herself.

The door to the hospital opens quickly and I see Mr. Setori and Kim. I rush to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Cleo Setori" he says.

"I don't see her on the list" the lady says looking it over.

"The patient who was drowning" I say. The front desk lady nods her head. "And your relationship to her?" she asks writing in Cleo's name in the list. "I'm her father" he states. Realization dawns on the nurses face. "Come this way" she says.

Kim walks over here and sits next to me. She has tears streaming down her face.  
"Is Cleo going to be all right?" she asks.

I pull her into a hug in a sisterly way. I've know Kim as long as I've know Cleo. Although Kim can be annoying sometimes, she really does lover her sister.

"I'm sure she will be fine" I say trying to reassure myself also. Rikki all of the sudden throws her phone down in disgust. Somehow it didn't break, so I pick it up and read who it's from.

It's from Charlotte; my heart starts beating faster from fear.

I read the text.

_I didn't want to kill Cleo. I mean what would be the point? Her suffering would end if I did, but I'm sure drowning isn't fun. I hope she gets better. I'll see you soon Rikki. I've got plans…_

_ -XOXO Charlotte _

I want to mimic Rikki and throw the phone down and smash it into one million pieces imagining it is Charlotte's face.

Bella's phone goes off and I look at her.

Bella's P.O.V

My hands clench around my phone as I pick it up.

The text is from Charlotte.

_Hey cuz. Guess what? Your mum said we can have a slumber party. It will be you, Rikki, Emma, Cleo (if she's conscious), and I. Wait, one more person._ What about Zane? I'll let you and him have your very own room. I hope you can make it. –Charlotte

I place the phone back down after reading it shocked.

"Was it from Charlotte?" Emma asks me. I shake my head no.

"It was from my mum. She was wondering where I was" I lie.

Rikki's P.O.V

My phone goes off again, and I just ignore it.

Emma takes the phone out of my hand and reads it while I peer over her shoulder to read it.

I can't help myself if I want to know what she said.

_Hey Rikki, I know I'm texting you again. I was thinking about how much in love you are in Zane, but have you seen him lately. Does he ever talk to you? When was the last time he said I love you? He's been telling someone he loves them, but whom? I know! Is it Cleo, Emma, or even Bella? Do you want to find out? Come to my house tonight to find out whom. Well, that's all. –Charlotte _

"She's probably just playing games" Emma says reassuringly.

I nod, but something doesn't feel right. I have to go tonight.

Em's phone suddenly goes off.

"I'm sick of all these stupid text" I mutter. Emma reads it and lets out a gasp.

I read the message.

_Emma, I haven't text you yet. Since I don't want you to feel left out, I wrote you a message also. Did you know how good Ash kisses? _

_Man, I almost want to stop dating Lewis for Ash. Maybe I will. ;) But, we are friends right Em? So, I wouldn't do that to a friend. A friend wouldn't black mail another friend's boyfriend. Right Em? Anyway I'm having a sleepover tonight, _so_ maybe you want to come. You know since we are the best of friends. ;)_

_-Your buddy Charlotte. _

"Emma we have to go to that sleepover" I mutter.

"What sleepover?" asks Kim whom I forgot was sitting next to Emma.

"One for our friend" I say almost gagging at the word friend.

"I guess we are going to have to keep up the charade" I say placing my head in my hands.

"Kim come back here" Mr. Setori says holding the door open for her.

Kim goes away immediately with no complaining.

"So, Bella do you like sleepovers?" I question.

* * *

**If enough people review that they still want me to update Sunday, I might do it. I already am writing what's going to happen. :)**


	10. The Sleepover

**Yeah... I was totally going to update Sunday, but I got sick and blah blah blah... Long story short I was to busy to write which brings me to the topic about Beneath the Sea. I wasn't able to write for that either. I'm going to wait until Sunday to update that.**

* * *

Cleo's P.O.V

I breathe in slowly and every breath is painful. My body hurts everywhere and I want to sink back into the peaceful state I've been in.

I've been reliving the memories of my friends and family and want to push out of going into death, but at the same time sink farther into it. I want my pain to end, but seeing the faces of people I love just keeps me anchored in one spot. Although I'm not dead, I don't feel alive. I feel drained of energy.

I hear the door open as footsteps come in. "Oh Cleo" Lewis sadly says. I can only imagine how horrible I look.

"After this do you think Charlotte will make us ignore her again?" asks Bella.

"I don't know why we should listen to her!" complains Rikki.

"Because if we don't Cleo can actually become dead" says Emma. I feel a hand hold my hand, and I know its Lewis. I try opening my heavy eyelids, but they remain closed.

"Do you think she can hear us?" asks Bella hopeful.

"I don't know" I hear Lewis say. "It depends how close to consciousness she is"

I hear footsteps get louder, so someone must be coming near me.

"Cleo if you can hear me, I want to say I'm sorry for getting angry at you. I overreacted" says Bella.

I try so hard to say I forgive her, but I can't. Since I tried hard, I feel even weaker. I slip back into quietness.

Bella's P.O.V

"Visiting hours are over" says a nurse who walks in. We all nod leaving an unconscious Cleo.

"I guess it's time to go to a sleepover" I say unenthusiastically. We all agree to get packed and then meet at the Juice Net Café before the sleepover. Where going to have to act like we are best friends with Charlotte. She's my cousin, but I'm pretty fed up with her. I get to the Juice Net Café once I'm packed and sit there waiting for Rikki and Emma. They arrive looking just as miserable as I feel.

"Em and I were talking…" begins Rikki.

"We know Charlotte's your cousin, but we both feel she needs to pay" says Emma.

They're right. Charlotte's my cousin, but she almost killed Cleo. That's unacceptable!

"How do we do it?" I ask with sternness in my voice.

"Act like we like her, and maybe we can find out her secrets because we can use them against her" says Emma.

"Distract her from ordering her to date me, so I can research information to make her powers go away" says Lewis walking to our booth. He slides us each a cranberry booster. "Smoothie?" he asks.

Emma looks at her watch suddenly. "We've got a sleepover to go to with our buddy Charlotte" she says being sarcastically happy.

We walk towards Charlotte's house or really my aunt's house slowly. We get to the house by the beach, and I push down all of my aggravation. Emma knocks on the door. Charlotte opens the door with a grin on her face.

"Bella, Rikki, and Emma I'm glad you all could make it. Wait? There's no Cleo. How is she?" she asks first with a mocking voice and then a touch of sincerity is in her voice when she asks if Cleo's okay. What if she's not as bad as I thought? She turns and starts towards her room.

"Come this way" she says. We follow her, and we get into her big bedroom.

"So, I thought we should play truth or dare later" says Charlotte smiling deviously.

"Although I would love that Charlotte, I don't want to do it" says Rikki. Her voice was sweet in the beginning, but her voice changes to one with annoyance towards the end. Emma and I glare at Rikki.

'Play nice' I mouth at Rikki. She rolls her eyes.

"So, what do we suggest we do until truth or dare?" asks Emma.

"I don't know. How about we swim?" I ask. At least there is no talking while swimming.

"That sounds like fun" says Charlotte smiling a genuine smile. We stand up, and we head towards the beach. Once we get there I examine the expression on of all of our faces.

Charlotte looks happy, but is also planning something. Emma looks happy, but it's all part of the masquerade. She truthfully feels worried. Looking at Rikki I can see that she is trying her hardest to hide in all of the frustration that she feels. The ocean is spraying at me, so I have to dive into the water. I hear three more splashes follow me. I swim towards Rikki, Charlotte, and Emma.

'Wanna race?' I mouth hoping they will understand what I mean.

Rikki and Emma instantly nod while Charlotte looks like she thinks she will win.

I hold up three fingers. I place them down slowly mouthing '3…..2…1….GO!' We swim fast leaving a trail of bubbles behind us.

I see Rikki enter the moon pool with Emma. Next, Charlotte enters. Lastly, I enter.

"I won" argues Emma.

"Nope, I totally won" says Rikki.

"Does it matter?" asks Charlotte annoyed that she lost.

"Just ignore them they always do this Char" I say using her old nick-name. I'm really trying Emma and Rikki's plan. Charlotte smiles and says,

"Let's get back home to play truth or dare." I look back in forth between Emma and Rikki to see what they think.

"We only just got here" complains Rikki.

"Just come on" says Charlotte rolling her eyes. We all reluctantly duck underwater and follow the golden tail in front of us. We get to Charlotte's house as the sun is setting. When we get back to her room I get my phone and text Lewis.

_How's Cleo? –Bella_

_She's still unconscious, but I think the doctor said she's better_. –Lewis

_That's good. Well ttyl -Bella_

I turn my phone off.

"So, Emma do you want truth or dare?" Charlotte asks.

"Dare" says Emma being daring.

"Hmm… I dare you to tell me exactly about how you felt when I sent you that message about Ash and his sexy abs" asks Charlotte mockingly.

"I felt hurt" says Emma matter of fact like.

"Do you want to go into details?" asks Charlotte prying for more.

If knowing Emma will be hurt by what Charlotte is manipulating her with, then Charlotte will use that. "Friends wouldn't make friends do that" I say. Charlotte glances at me and puts on a faux smile.

"Yes, of course friends would never do that" she says.

"But, friends wouldn't keep something like the fact that Zane and her…"

she stops for effect starring me in the eyes.

"Used to be family friends" she finishes smiling.

"Everyone already knew that Charlotte" says Rikki. Charlotte smirks and fakes acting embarrassed. I can hear in her voice the true meaning of her next few words.

"Whoops, it was a slip" she says as I look away from her.

"Rikki truth or dare" asks Charlotte.

"Aren't we supposed to take turns?" asks Rikki.

"Truth or dare Rikki?" says Charlotte challenging her. "Dare" she says glaring at Charlotte.

"How bad did it hurt when your parents divorced over money issues? When you saw your mom walk out on your father did the great Rikki cry?" she asks smiling. Rikki has tears threatening to spill. I notice her clenching her hand into a fist. I glance to Charlotte's hands doing the same.

"Enough!" shouts Emma.

"How about we paint our nails" I suggest. "We can watch a movie" I say when no one is talking everyone is dwelling in their own self pity.

I laugh.

"What?" questions Charlotte annoyance clearly in her voice.

"You wanted us to be your friend because you're lonely Charlotte" I say still laughing.

"I'm as lonely as you're going to be when Rikki finds out you've been sleeping with her precious Zane!" shouts Charlotte.

"Whoops" she says in a mocking tone.

"You what!" shouts Rikki looking at me with those tears back in her eyes.

"He was supposed to break up with you and…" I say throwing my words at her. I'm trying to make everything okay. She interrupts me.

"You slept with my boyfriend! I thought we were friends Bella. You're just as bad as your sea witch cousin Charlotte" she shouts and I blink back tears.

"I'm nothing like her!" I shout running from Charlotte's house.

I dive into the ocean and swim to Mako Island. Once I get into the moon pool I pull myself out. Although I'm still in mermaid form, I pull my legs close to me to where I'm hugging myself.

I cry into my fin knees, and I can't stop.

I hear someone enter the cave, but don't care enough to look up. By this time my legs are back.

"You know you deserved it Bella" the voice belongs to Charlotte.

"Besides what's so wrong with being like me" she questions. "I have so many friends because of it" she finishes.

I let out a mocking laugh.

"Friends?" I question.

"Everyone hates you" I mutter.

She huffs.

"Enjoy being here all by yourself. You might as well get used to it" she says going back under the water.


	11. As if Things Couldn't Get Any Worse

Rikki's P.O.V

I storm off towards Zane's house, and I think I'm leaving a fire behind me. My hands are balled up by my side. \

I storm up to his house and bang on the door.

Zane opens the door surprised.

"Rikki what are you doing here?" he asks confused.

"What do you have a girl over?" I ask or demand is a better word.

"Why would you say that?" he asks playing dumber than he already is.

"I know you slept with Bella… multiple times!" I shout.

"She told?" he asks.

"Wow! That's the question you're asking? How about you answer Rikki I'm so sorry" I shout louder.

"Rikki I am sorry. Rikki, I was with Bella because…" he stops short.

"Don't speak to me again" I say walking away.

"Rikki wait! I love you" he pleads.

I laugh with no humor, but with anger.

"You love me so much that you would be faithful to me. You love me so much that I would be your only girl. If it wasn't clear before, we're over" I say walking faster away from his house.

I blink back my tears. I'll let them spill when I'm in privacy. I'll let them fall when no one can use the tears against me. I keep my head held up high and act like this doesn't affect me. Most of all, I don't look back. I don't want to see his sad eyes when this was his fault.

I quicken my pace to the point I'm almost running.

I reach the ocean and dive into the crashing waves. I speed off to the moon pool which is my comforting place. When my head pops out of the water I almost duck it back down.

The blonde headed boyfriend stealer is here. She's crying.

"Why are you crying?" I ask angrily. She looks at me shocked.

"You're speaking to me?" she asks confused.

I hold down my aggravation, anger, and hurt to find out something. "Why?" I ask.

She doesn't respond.

"Why would you be with Zane? You knew I was dating him" I say sharply. My voice is as a knife cutting at Bella. She flinches at every one of my words. I'm not sorry though; why should I be?

"I…I loved him before you did" she says. "I loved him when he was in Ireland. He said he loved me" she says.

"He says that to a lot of girls apparently" I say bitterly. My anger is masking my hurt, and I am probably going to regret some of the words I am speaking.

"Rikki, I'm so sorry" Bella says her voice so low it's almost a whisper.

"Could you ever forgive me?" she asks.

"Not right now" I say submerging in the water, and I swim away.

Zane's P.O.V

I made a HUGE mistake!

How could I have been so clueless that I thought Rikki wouldn't find out?

How could I let that fiery girl I love slip through my fingers?

Although Bella's great, I think I love Rikki more.

Her smile, her sky blue eyes, her soft blonde hair, her lips. I slam my hand into the wall in frustration.

I need to find a way to get Rikki back, but I have to start with breaking Bella's heart.

I may not love her as much as Rikki, but Bella is still kind, beautiful, and my friend.

I'm scared about how to break up with her. If she was someone I didn't care about this would be so much easier. I grab my cell phone and text Bella. Maybe by tomorrow I'll have the guts to break up with her.

It's my only choice.

Cleo's P.O.V

I breathe in continuing the constant process of what I do. Breathe in….. Breathe out. It's actually quite boring.

My body feels as if it's gaining more strength each and every day, so I hope I'll be able to open my eyes soon. Staying in darkness is no fun.

I try opening them with all of my might, and I am happy when they start to flutter open. I want to scream when I see the first person to see me in my room.

You can hear that my heart is accelerating faster from the machine keeping track of my heart rate.

It's Charlotte. The red head walks closer to me with her finger to her lips. I think she's going to hurt me again, but then I remember we are in a hospital with cameras.

"You can't hurt me" I say my voice super hoarse.

"Not now" she says stepping closer to me.

"I just wanted to give you a news update" she says acting innocent.

"Rikki broke up with Zane because he was sleeping with Bella" she says.

I'm shocked. Bella seemed so nice! Why would she do such a horrible thing to Rikki?

"You're lying" I say being optimistic. Bella wouldn't have done it; I'm sure Charlotte would lie.

"I wish I was" she says with false sincerity.

I feel a burning feeling in my left arm, and I scream out in pain. I notice Charlotte's hand is in a fist meaning she does have the nerves to harm me in a hospital with cameras.

"Stop" I plead as a tears spills down my cheek from the excruciating pain.

The burning feeling intensifies and starts to spread. I scream louder. I would move, but I'm too weak to.

A nurse rushes in.

"Miss, will you please leave while we help your friends" she asks.

"Whatever it takes to help my friend" she says. She's such a good liar that it sounds like she really is concerned and desperately doing whatever she can to make me better.

"Cleo what happened? Where does it hurt, and on a scale from one to ten how bad does it hurt?" asks the nurse.

The burning feeling disappears after Charlotte is gone and I take in heavy breaths.

"It's gone now" I reassure the nurse.

She nods but doesn't look satisfied. I sigh.

"It hurt on my left arm. It was a three" I lie.

The nurse gives me a stern look. "Cleo, I heard the scream" she says.

"Ok, it was a seven" I say. It sounds more reasonable, I hope.

Really, it felt like a ten. It felt like I was sticking my hand in fire and letting the skin burn. Although my arm should be burnt, Charlotte somehow managed to only burn the inside. So, my arm looks normal.

Bella's P.O.V (The next day)

Zane told me to meet him at the Juice Net Café, so I'm waiting here for him.

I have news that I'm not sure is good or bad. I'm excited, but he might hate me.

I see him walk in, so I wave at him smiling.

"Hey" I see sweetly, but he looks nervous.

"Hey" he says not smiling.

"Bella, you are the most amazing friend in the world. I think you are great, and that you could make some guy really happy. Sadly, I'm not that guy" he says.

I am shocked.

"I…I thought everything was great between us" I say confused.

"I love Rikki" he says causing a feeling like a punch in the gut to happen.

I don't know what to say.

"Zane, I have news to" I say not wanting to say it, but he has the right to know.

He grabs my hand in a reassuring way like a friend would, just a friend.

I let a tear spill down my cheek.

"Zane, I'm pregnant" I say.


End file.
